sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KnucklesFanGremlin/30 character questions
Alright, so I've done this thing before with a few Pokemon OC's and a much older version of my main OC River (who was called Liz at the time). This is basically a thing where there is 30 questions about your character, and a lot of it is stuff that you don't normally ask about your own character, thus developing more details about your character. Here goes nothing: 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Answer: River never really knew her biological mother, and she was really closley attached to her father. But she's forced herself to forget about them when her dad left. Now her Foster parents (which I haven't really described until now) are probably the opposite of her personality. They are serious, straight-to-the-point, and uptight. Even though they are her caretakers, she's always seen her older Foster sister as a more motherly figure. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Answer: Well, the fact that she's blue *gets slapped by River* cyan- I meant cyan- is a pretty prominent feature considering that her entire race is either red, orange, or pink. Another prominent feature is the way her quills are styled (but are honestly really hard to describe). 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Answer: I'm not sure if this counts as a scar, but she does have a very minor birth defect. She was born without a tail, but no one really notices it until either she tells them or they look close enough. Other than that, I don't think she has anything that counts as a scar. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Answer: She's pretty neutral about it. She really only does what she thinks is necessary for appearances, like brushing out knots in her quills (quills can get tangled?) and wearing what she thinks looks kinda cool. River doesn't think she's ugly, but spending 9 years of her life around only humans, she's seen herself as a bit weird because she keeps comparing herself to them. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? Answer: Probably a 2 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Answer: I haven't really focused too hard on this one, but if I had to think of the best possible memory, it would probably be the day that she discovered her Hydrokinesis. Finding out that you've got water powers makes you feel like a freaking superhero. Who doesn't feel awesome when they find out they are a superhero? 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Answer: Well, she's actually mentally erased this moment, but it doesn't mean it never happened. There's a good reason why River forced herself to forget all of it. This moment was when her dad had to abandon her with the humans in order to have a happy and almost normal childhood. It was pretty heartbreaking to her, since she was extremely dependant on him and he didn't explain why he left. She felt betrayed, because she had no idea how to justify his actions. But with all the inner conflict, she forced herself to forget what really happened and replaced the memory with a much less conflicting false memory. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Answer: Her favorite ice cream flavor is probably Strawberry. Why Strawberry? Because it's Strawberry. Now her favorite color is probably white, red, and dark gray, due to the clothes she wears. Her favorite song is Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas. Her favorite flower is Iris, since she likes it's interesting shape. 9.) Who does your character trust? She mostly trusts people who have persistence and people she can relate to. If someone keeps being friendly towards her, then she starts to believe that they can see past her outer shell and therefore she starts to trust them. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Answer: Turning point no.1 is when she and her father had to leave their home in Sandopolis for safety reasons. Turning point no. 2 is when her dad had to abandon her 4 years after point no. 1. Now the final turning point is when she met Amy Rose, which then caused a domino effect of her meeting a bunch of other canons, discovering some of her past, abilities, and a bunch of other stuff. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Answer: Well... she's already an Echidna, so I guess that means she's really weird? Since Echidnas in real life are really weird? I mean, they're like a hybrid of hedgehog, anteater, and they're egg-laying mammals. Don't even get me started on their peni- *gets slapped by River again* 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Answer: River is in the middle. She's not super behind the times, but she doesn't keep up to date with every single thing that comes out. When people have smart phones, she's content with a flip-phone. If everyone has a 3DS, she's cool with a GBA, etc. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Answer: As a sleeper, she's a starfish. If there's room on the bed, she takes up ALL of that room. The covers are mostly jumbled into a mass of blankets when she wakes up. She doesn't sleep walk, but she somehow manages to shift so much in her sleep so much that she wakes up in a different place than where she fell asleep. She's found herself waking up on the stairs, under the bed, and one time on the Master Emerald. Pray that she doesn't take the top on a bunk bed... 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Answer: River hates extreme heat, because that also means the area is really dry, so she can't use her Hydrokinesis if there is no water. While extreme cold is pretty bad too, she can still use her abilities in the cold. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Answer: She's definitely a morning bird, partly because she makes herself fall asleep early to avoid experiencing panic attacks from Achluophiba. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Answer: Nope. Not blood-related, anyway... 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Answer: Workspace? Pfft, what workspace? 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Answer: The only food she's good at making is something you can make in a microwave. If she tried to make a birthday cake for a friend, it would likely come out as a gooey blob thing. If she made cookies, she'd forget to add in half of the ingredients. 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Answer: Walking or hitching a ride from a friend. If she's starting her journey in Station Square, then she'll use the train. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Answer: Achluophobia, fear of darkness. It's not really irrational, but you wouldn't expect a 14 year old to have that fear. Now she has a really irrational fear of things similar to skateboards (especially Extreme Gear. So much for competing in Sonic Riders.) Since she was born without a tail, it causes her to have horrible balance, and things like Extreme Gear are all about balancing. So she knows that if she tries it, she will always fall because she wasn't built to use them. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Answer: Probably a wave or a water drop to represent her talent with Hydrokinesis. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? Answer: Probably to the 80's, so she can see everything we call "retro" today be considered the newest thing. 23.) Is your character superstitious? Answer: Nope. She doesn't believe that any charms will do anything for her, and she certainly doesn't think that horoscopes will turn out to be true. River believes that something will happen to her, she waits until it actually happens. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Answer: Someone who she can have fun messing around with, but they know that she's just playing. She likes people who don't hold on to the past and just keep moving on with their life. River also likes the kind of people that are like "frozen chocolate", hard and cold at first, but really sweet after a while. Thus kind of explaining her crush on Knuckles. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Answer: Uh... Gloved? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Answer: Her favorite comfort food is French Onion soup because... well... I don't know, it's just a really good soup. Now as a guilty pleasure, River does watch some really girly shows when no one's around (example: Ouran Highschool Host Club, Fruits Basket, etc.). Her favorite outfit is the one she wears everyday (the shirt-dress thing with the hood). Cappuccino, just cappuccino. Favorite season is autumn due to the colors of the trees, and her favorite holiday is New Years because of the fireworks (which relate back to her achluophobia, and the fireworks light up the night, blah blah blah, I think you get the general idea). 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Answer: Audience of One by Rise Against. The message of the lyrics are about starting out happy with someone, but something suddenly changes and you begin to lose your happiness as that someone focuses more on their goals than you and themself. This relates to River's earlier years, since she started out with a happy family, but when her mother died, everything completely changed. When she and her dad left Sandopolis, she started to believe that her father cared more about her safety than her actual emotions, thus causing her to lose her happiness but be very dependant on him as well. Now the second song is The Gypsy Bard. This song represents her current life, where she still has a lot of physical and psychological problems, but she prefers to ignore her problems with cheery and joyful ignorance. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Answer: Tradgedy/Comedy? I dare someone to make a tragic comedy movie... 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Answer: I've actually never thought of that, so I don't really know. 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear River, I am sorry for giving you so many problems, just please don't kill me. But on the bright side, I gave you a lot of friends, and you don't have to remember all the bad stuff that happened in your life because I gave you FMS. And there's also a some people who like you. Again, please don't kill me. Your creator, KnucklesFangirl. *** Ohmahgawhd that took WAAAAAAAAAY longer than I anticipated. But now it's finally done. I highly encourage other people to do this with their characters, so that we can get a better idea of details of them than what we would normally get in a wiki page. Also, it's just fun to see all the kinds of things we can put into our characters. So get to it! (if you want to, that is) Category:Blog posts